Good Bye Is Not The End
by Rosewyn
Summary: This is in the first person point of view of Rocky DeSanto's right before and after he, Adam, and Aisha took on their responsibilities as power rangers and so on. Some of the stories are altered. RockyAdam Slash.
1. The New Power

Personally I really didn't think love was that important in my life, however when I finally came to Angel Grove my eyes were open completely to the good side of it. When it began I'm not quite sure; So I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. My name is Rocky DeSantos and I born in…well we needn't go that far, so I'll just start off when I first came to Angel Grove with my two life long friends and crush. Aisha Campbell, I have to say I've known her the longest out of all of my friends. She is one of the reasons I also know what I want in life today.

My other friend, the object of my desire, is Adam Park. He moved to Stone Canyon when we were about seven of eight. From the time we met I practically fell in love with him. If you haven't guessed it by now, I'm obviously gay; Not Bi, I'm Gay. I guess that's one big reason why I've always had a big problem with love, I was so afraid of it and didn't want to accept myself for it. Fortunately the new friends I've made have helped me shape who I am today.

Anyway, As I was saying; Aisha, Adam, and myself came to Angel Grove as means to represent our school in a martial arts competition. Needless to say we kicked ass, but our journey their also got us to meet six incredible people; Tommy Oliver, Trini Kuan, Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor. Little did I or my friends know these guys were the legendary Power Rangers; They saved our lives from being twisted into something dark that would serve a very dark lord, Lord Zedd, on his never ending quest to destroy Earth.

After their identities were revealed to us, the three of us were sworn to secrecy to keep their identities a secret. Of course we accepted graciously and became loyal colleagues of the Power Rangers when they needed us. Our whole lives, mine especially changed for the better when Jason, Zack, and Trini were selected to go to Switzerland to be peace ambassadors for a few years. However with that they couldn't continue their duties as Power Rangers, so Zordon; An one-dimensional being who is the leader and commander of the rangers, was forced to select three other candidates to replaced the three rangers leaving.

Little did we know that would be us. It was an ordinary Saturday, Aisha, Adam, and I were walking in the park just hanging out and talking about whatever when suddenly a squad of attack putties appeared out of no where and trying to surround us. Unfortunately, Lord Zedd knew about the Power Transfer before we did and figured we'd be the candidates, so he wanted to get to us before Zordon could…again. "Not these things again…" I said with much frustration; All of this evil drama was starting to bug the living hell out of me.

Aisha keenly followed the putties movements, She was the more sensible one out of all of us and didn't get scared or pissed easily. "Lord Zedd must want something again." She mused allowed as she readied herself in her normal fighting stance.

"Aw man…why can't these guys just give us a break, Ever since we got here they've been after us." Adam said frustrated as well. I remember looking at him when he said it; He out of all of us didn't like fighting unless he had to, I could tell he was really frustrated and it just made me that much angrier and wanting to rid us of the annoying attack squad.

"C'mon guys, lets take 'em." Aisha called out. It seemed her reaction was bit too late as the putties began to swarm in obsessively. She quickly raised her arms and grabbed one of the putties before kicking it many times. "Remember guys aim for the 'Z' it always kill them." She pointed out.

I immediately jumped in the battle head on, ramming my arm into the chest of one of the putties knocking it down fiercely. I turned and kicked another away from me; As I raised my head, much to my dismay I saw three putties completely ganging up on Adam. I tried to get over there but I soon became surrounded myself. "Adam! be careful!" I yelled like an idiot. I know he couldn't hear me over the putties screeching but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. I didn't want Adam to figure out my feelings for him by my unconditional protectiveness for him; He might not want to be around me if he knew how I felt, I couldn't take that.

So trying to appear the straight guy he knew and accepted, I tried to convince myself that he could handle his own; After all, we did make it into the same tournament that brought us here. Looking before me and trying to pay attention to my own well being, I quickly ran up and jumped in the air; with enough momentum I raised my leg kicked one of the putties in the neck, finishing it completely before landing comfortably on my feet and striking my defense pose.

Aisha ran towards two of them and flipped over them, kicking them both to the ground before they had the chance to turn around towards her. Adam was also holding his own quite nicely, defeating his opponents quite nicely. After the putties suddenly dispersed, we all looked at each other extremely puzzled. "What did they want from us now." Aisha scowled irritably. Her reasons were fair though, we're still getting used to the fact that we knew who the power rangers were; But did that make us enemies as well?

"Maybe we should try to find the others, tell them what happened." Adam said as we began to walk towards the entrance of the park. He began to sprint ahead of both Aisha and myself, walking towards the gate and pulling it open for us as we came up to it. I just smile as I always did we he'd do simple self-less acts like that. He smiled back; yet again making my life worth living. Aisha smiled as well and obliged with a polite smile and head nod.

"C'mon Rock." He said as he smiled. I passed through the gates followed by him right behind me. Before I got to say thank you however, a cascade of bright shimmering lights began to consume us which only meant one thing; Zordon needed us. In a matter of seconds we were taken by these light all across the planet until we finally arrived in the Command Center.

"I've still got to get used to that." Aisha said, shaking her head. I opened my eyes and saw before me the advanced technology and Alpha 5 waiting for us to step forward. Aisha and Adam started with me close behind. "Zordon." Aisha spoke up. "We were attacked by a group of--"

"I know Aisha, That is why we summoned you here." The omniscient Zordon said as he appeared through a transparent glass holding cell. "Apparently, Lord Zedd has been after you because he fears that I might make you Power Rangers." He stated. At first we were all confused by it followed by looking at each other, we didn't think it was possible, or plausible for that matter.

"But Zordon, Why would he think that? Does he have reason to?" I asked allowed. I know Aisha and Adam were thinking the same thing, but Aisha was kind of freaking out about it in her own way and Adam's a little too shy to speak up sometimes.

"He didn't, Until now." Zordon replied. The way he said foreshadowed something to us, We were still very confused. We never thought we'd be Power Rangers. "Jason, Zack, and Trini have been asked to join a peace conference. I'm very proud of them for it and it's a great opportunity." He explained, "However, With this opportunity, them being so far away from the other rangers, they wouldn't be able to fight together which is a key ingredient to making them successful in repelling evil."

"And we fit in how?" Aisha asked impatiently, really wanting Zordon to cut to the chase as the rest of did. But he had this way of trying to build anticipation which is something we all had to deal with.

"Earlier when you were attacked by Lord Zedd's putty patrol, Alpha and I watched from the viewing globe. The way you fought together as a team and handled yourselves and prevented them from doing any harm to the public proved that you could take on the responsibility as the new Power Rangers." When Zordon spoke those immortal words, I'm pretty sure I almost had a stroke. Aisha's jaw never dropped like that before and Adam was pretty surprised as well.

Silence occurred for many moments after he spoke, alls we could really do was look back at him and stare. Finally, Aisha being the outspoken one said something, "Does Jason, Trini, and Zack know about this? I mean…how do you think they'd feel if you just sprung this on them." She asked.

We all looked up to Zordon, Alpha finally stepped in with something other than his natural distress cry. "Jason, Trini, and Zack are fully aware of the situation and understand Zordon's concern. As of now the Rangers are on a mission for the Sword of Light to begin the Power Transfer. Which will allow their powers to successfully go to you permanently." The robot explained.

"That's correct, any time now, Jason, Zack, and Trini will return from the final mission with the rest of the Rangers. However, before we get ahead of ourselves I have to ask you, are you three up to this challenge?" Zordon asked. I know I was, I really wanted to help people that needed it and I'd love to be a Power Ranger. But as for the others, I couldn't really tell what going on in their heads. For Aisha, It was pretty simple she was going to accept. But Adam I couldn't tell, He seldom speaks of what he's thinking.

"Zordon, Will Lord Zedd be able to track the others while they're gone?" Adam spoke up. "If they are, Then I decline, I wouldn't want to take their power if they're going to need it more."

"Very selfless of you Adam, which makes you a perfect candidate for the job." Alpha said. As soon as Adam said that my mood completely changed, he made an excellent point about it. I could tell Aisha's attitude kind of went negative as well. Once again proving that he was the more sensible out of the three of us.

"I do not know Adam. Lord Zedd has great powers and evil ambition that know no bounds. Alpha and I will try our hardest to shield them from his view, which will be easier since they won't be around and near the rangers. However, if you choose not to, you will be very vulnerable and he will keep coming after you."

My eyes slowly traveled from Zordon towards Adam, who seemed really unsure of himself. "Can we think about this for a little bit…this is pretty sudden after all." He asked. Knowing that this choice was ours and only ours to make for sure, Zordon did oblige. Within moments Alpha teleported us back to the park unseen. I looked around just to make sure no one was around, then my attention was directly turned towards Aisha and Adam, I only wish I knew what any of them were thinking.

"Wow…This is quite a big deal…" Aisha said, breaking the silence between us as she usually did.

"Yeah…Power Rangers. I'm surprised Zordon asked us to replace Jason, Zack, and Trini. I don't think that's right." Adam said as he slid his hand into his jet black hair.

Aisha looked at me and then turned to him, "Why?" She asked almost offended.

"It's just…we don't even know them, or Tommy, Kim, and Billy for that matter. I mean…how are we supposed to take their place when we don't even have any bond with our other team mates. You'd think Zordon would have chosen people that were closer to them rather than just…us." He said. As much as I and especially Aisha didn't want to admit it, He was right.

"Yeah…but I mean, c'mon Adam it's not like he wouldn't have chosen us if he didn't think we could do it. We're transferring to Angel Grove High next week…we'll probably be around them a lot…and no one said this power transfer thing was permanent." She explained, "I mean, who knows, in a month or two, Jason and the others could be back. The Peace Conference was never given a time limit."

"Yeah Adam, I think this could be an awesome opportunity…for all of us. You always used to say that something big was going to happen to us…c'mon." I said, hoping to make this decision easier on Adam to accept. Aisha and I knew he would submit eventually, we just wanted him to be happy about it rather than being guilt tripped into it.

"Well, Whatever, I'm going to the Youth Center to get my new class schedule. It finally came in, So I'll meet up with you guys here in a bit." Aisha said. She gave me a warm hug and the same to Adam before sprinting down the road and eventually out of sight.

"That girl is always on the move." Adam mused allowed, a half smile curved on his lips. "Rocky…" He said turning me in a serious tone. "Do you honestly think we should do it? Honestly?" He asked me. I already knew the answer, but I didn't really have a valid reason, Aisha wasn't there to back me up, so I knew I had to bullshit something.

"Yeah Adam…I mean, like Aisha said, its not a permanent thing and I really think it would be an honor. I mean…how many of us can say that we were Power Rangers?" I said. I walked across towards the bench and sat down, my eyes traveled upward to catch a glimpse of Adams facial expressions. "What do we have to lose?"

Adam looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Each other, Rocky." he said. My heart stopped for a moment, Much to my displeasure I slowly started to blush. I wasn't expecting that answer at all. My heart began racing and I began to jump to conclusions that he may actually like me, "You're my best friend." He finished. My heart stopped racing and I'm pretty sure those four words have never been so painful in my life. I got my hopes up and he was just caring about me for being his friend. "Once we take on that responsibility, we have to fight some really bad stuff…one of us could get hurt really bad, and if something happened to Aisha or you, I'd blame myself for listening to you guys."

"Adam, everything will be fine. I don't think even the fires of hell could stop Aisha, and I'm going to be just fine as well." I said empathetically. "Trust me, everything is going to be alright." As I said that, Adam began to calm down, which was what he needed to do.

"Rocky, just one last thing." He said.

"Sure, What?"

"What was up with that blush you made earlier. When I said, We could lose each other?" He asked. My jaw kinda dropped a little, I really didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him I had a crush on him, so I had to think of another bullshit excuse. "Oh, I didn't know I did." Yes I know that was a masterful excuse but I was running out of idea's. I knew Adam didn't buy it.

"I don't buy that." He said.

"Well, its just…" I began, it was slowly coming out and stomach began to tie in knots. But I couldn't stop myself from saying it, it was just…erupting out.

"What?" He asked as he sat down on the bench next to me.

"Well…We've been friends for a long time right?" I stupidly asked.

"Umm…Yeah…nearly ten years"

"And In that time…we've seen each other through everything, thick and thin; Fights with Parents, Bad Grades, Bad Relationships." I said, trying to build some kind of anticipation.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"And with all of these encounters, our relation---Friendship has only grown. But, I don't know if that's the only feelings we've - I've developed." I said. I looked at him, his facial expression was a bit confused, clearly I was getting no where fast.

"What do you mean, Rocky?" He asked. He was only making things harder with his constant questions when all I really wanted to do was kiss his soft lips and embrace him in my arms just to hold for a moment. I opened my mouth to tell him how I felt…knowing it was probably going to be the last conversation that we would have, but no words would come out. "Rocky, are you okay."

I was about to answer, however suddenly my body began to be consumed by another cascade of shimmering lights again. "Ugh…Perfect timing." I muttered to myself as I traveled across time and space along with Adam to the command center. I opened my eyes and saw all of the Rangers unmasked in front of me, Aisha was transported there as well, I hope she wasn't seen.

"Rocky? Adam? Aisha?" Tommy asked curiously as if confused by our entrance, apparently they haven't been given the news yet.

"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha said excitedly as we all stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Jason, Zack, Trini. You have all done well as Power Rangers, I couldn't of asked for better soldiers than yourselves. It is much to my displeasure to release you from your duties as the Red, Yellow, and Black rangers. However, I cannot ask you to put your own future at steak for this responsibility."

"Zordon…" Jason muttered, his dark eyes peeled seriously towards his leader.

"You have made me very proud and honored to know you. And I owe you thanks for your hard work and dedication to the power and the team." Zordon said. This was becoming extremely depressing and it really made me feel like a bad guy for taking this responsibility, like Adam said earlier, its kinda like we're replacing who they were. I look up and I see tears flooding down Trini's face, this was really hard on her, and Zack looked especially unhappy.

"Zordon…" Trini sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "It's us who owe you thanks. You've helped us grow as hero's as well as people. Without you, I don't think we would have even been selected for this opportunity."

"Yeah Zordon, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be where we are right now. It was our honor, not yours." Zack added.

"Jason, Zach, and Trini your last mission proved to be successful. You have successfully captured the sword of light which will allow the power transfer to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. So I ask you my friends, Please place your battle helmets on for one last time as we transfer the power, the sword can only sustain its form for a short period of time." Zordon Instructed. Adam, Aisha and I slowly moved and stood adjacent from the other three rangers.

Tommy held the sword of the above him; our eyes glittered as it began to glow beautifully. A white projected from the sword and formed around Jason, Zack, and Trini. Within a matter of moments, the light around them vanished as well as their uniforms. They appeared in their normal wardrobe; The light then projected on the three of us. Soon, the warming light ended as the Red, Yellow, and Black uniforms appeared on us.

The Sword of light vanquished from the command center, leaving its job done. I slowly reach to the back of my helmet and unclip it, and removing it from my head. I was the new Red Ranger, the successor to Jason. Aisha was the new Yellow Ranger, the successor to Trini, and Adam was the Black Ranger, successor to Zack. Right away I could feel the powerful energy of the Red Ranger consume my body. But I still felt terrible; My eyes never left Jason. He looked so defeated, almost like he failed at something.  
"Behold, the new Power Rangers." Zordon said. The Other rangers took off their helmets as well. Kim looked at us and smiled, she wiped a tear from her eyes, this was definitely hard on them too. Kim walked over towards Trini and gave her a hug.

"This isn't the end for us, We're still best friends, no matter what happens." Kim said with a weak and faint voice. Tears were building up behind her eyes and he voice was becoming scratchy. Trini wiped off one of her tears and smile back, trying to fight back her own tears.

"The bestest friends ever." Trini replied. "But, you also have a new best friend now, and so do I." She smiled as she walked over to Aisha, taking her hand and leading her over to Kim and herself. "Aisha, we don't know each other much at all, but Zordon chose you out of anyone else. I have faith in his wisdom that you'll not let me down and," She paused for a moment as she looked at Kim, "You'll always be there for one another… like we were with each other."

Kim began to bury her face in her hands, trying to fight the tears back. Saying good bye was never an easy thing. Jason as well as Zack walked over and gave Kimberly a hug with Trini. "It's okay Kim, we're still going to be best friends. Don't cry now, we still have that big going away party for us now, We're gonna be ripping up the floor." Zack mused aloud with a fancy dance move, causing Kim to giggle a bit.

Zack looked over to Adam and nodded his head. "Adam, You'll do great in my stead. I don't have a doubt in my mind that you won't be a great Black Ranger." He said. Adam smiled and nodded his head, giving thanks for Zach's approval. However, Jason wasn't as accepting of me being his replacement. He wasn't too fond of it to say the least. He didn't even look at me much; It was almost like he tried to avoid direct contact with me.

"It is done. The Power Transfer is a success. Jason, Trini, Zack, I thank you one last time before I send you off. I hope you have great lives and I hope we meet again. This is not good bye forever, just for now." Zordon said. With that, Alpha loaded the teleportation device to send them back to Angel Grove, unfortunately we still had business to discuss.

"Remember, Party at the Youth Center you guys." Trini said. "All of you need to come." She smiled and looked at us directly. Zach and Trini waved us all off, Jason waving to his old team mates and within a matter of seconds, a cascade of lights picked them up and they were gone.

"Wow…this is like a new beginning." Kim sighed as she wiped another remaining tear from her eye. I stepped forward next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Lets give it a happy ending." I said with a big grin. I turned and looked up to Tommy who was our presumed leader.

"Guys, we still have some work to do." He instructed. "We have putties to deal with, and a monster is leading them. We need to take care of them all before the party tonight. Rangers, Let's move." He said. He placed his hands on his belt and to all of us. "Back to action!" he yelled. We all followed his example and placed our hands on our morphers, activating them.

Soon enough, I found myself transported to Angel Grove Park fully suited up. The Putties were scattering around us, causing much chaos. "Ugh, You creeps just don't know when to quit!" Kim yelled. One thing that I've always admired about her was that, for being the Pink ranger, she sure has a lot of spunk.

"Alright Guys, lets take these things out, quick!" Billy said. We all raised our guard and began to spread out around them. This didn't seem too hard, until a screech was made from the distance. I look over and I see this really gross monster walking towards me. "Oh great, that's like one of the monsters we fought earlier!" Billy yelled pointing to it. It was covered in purple slime and had a big pair of dark scarlet eyes.

"That one's even uglier." Kim said in a grossed-out tone.

"True, I am like the monster you fought earlier. Only I'm his big sister and I plan on destroying you all for killing my brother!" It yelled with a maniacal laugh. We all looked at the monster, it didn't even look like a girl. It threw us all off.

"Okay…first I say ew…then I blast you with my laser!" Kim shrieked. She pulled out her laser and aimed it straight for the monster. However, he ploy only angered the Slime Creature as it launched a projectile of slime at her, hitting her hard and pinning her towards the tree behind her. "Yuck, I'm gonna be sick!" She cried.

"Adam, Aisha help Kimberly!" I yelled. Aisha ran up to Kimberly and tried to dig the slime off with her hands, but no avail.

"This stuff isn't coming off Kim." She said in frustration.

"Aisha, Stand back!" Adam called as he pulled out his laser. He cocked it back once and pulled the trigger, releasing a dark purple energy beam from it that cut through the slime with ease. Soon, Kimberly broke free of the Slime mold and wiped its remnants off of her.

"Wow, Thanks you guys." She said. "Whoa guys, look out!" She suddenly called out as she flipped over Aisha and kicked a putty away from her. "We got a lot of work to do!"

"Right" They both said. Aisha charged towards a group of putties, hitting them to the ground. "I call upon the power of the Saber-tooth tiger!" She called out. "Power Daggers!" two yellow lights form in her hands and outlined two sharp yellow daggers. She held them tightly as she ran through another ground of putties, cutting them down limb from limb.

Adam flipped over one of them and kicked it down from behind. He turned and punched another that was right behind him. Billy ran over to Adams aid and kicked one of them away. "Be careful Adam."

"I call upon the Power of the Tyrannosaurus! Power Sword, come to me!" I yelled. A Red light blasted out from my morpher and into my hand. A long sword appeared, I could tell that this was the weapon that only the red ranger could wield, and that Jason used it many times before me with pride; I would continue that tradition. I ran straight for the monster immediately, cutting it once across the front side of it with my sword. It shrieked in pain. I turned quickly and cut it once more.

"That's not very nice!" It yelled as it turned and knocked away with a good sucker punch. It hurt pretty bad, but I couldn't lay down on the job. I got up but was soon attacked by four putties. It cut threw two of them with ease and was hit to the ground again by the other two. The Monster kicked me into a nearby wall while I was on the ground. The three of them soon tried to cut me off. "Aw man…" I said, looking for an escape.

"Take this creeps! A-yah!" Kimberly yelled. Suddenly two arrows quickly soared through the air and destroyed the putties on contact. I look up and I see Pink Ranger in the air pulling back the string of her bow, aiming for another shot. "Third time is the charm!" She said releasing the arrow and blasting the monster back. Kim landed firmly on her feet and ran over to me, "Are you okay Rocky?'

I looked up as she held her hand down to help me up, I took it and rose to my feet. "Yeah, now I am. Thanks Kim." I looked over to the monster and readied my Power Sword.

"Saba now!" Tommy yelled as he jumped over me and Kim and kicked the monster back. He twirled his sword around and cut through the monster with ease. The monster tried to strike at Tommy with its arms but no avail, Tommy was just too fast. "A-yah!" He yelled punching it back. The other Rangers quickly gathered around Kim, Tommy, and I. The Monster raised its arms to the sky and blasted a red energy beam towards us. "Watch out guys!" Tommy yelled, but it was too soon too late. The blast knocked us all the ground, but we weren't nearly defeated.

I looked up and watched as a silver orb floated in the sky, "Oh no. Lord Zedd has other plans for us." Billy said. The silver orb exploded on contact with the monster and made it ten times larger than before. "Oh no, Tommy we need the zords."

"I know Billy but…" Tommy paused as he looked around him noticing that the Putties still weren't completely defeated. "Alright, Billy, Adam, Aisha; Stay here and fight the Putties. Kim and Rocky, let's call on our Zords and fight this thing off, come and join us when you're done."

"Right." We all said in response. Tommy, Kim, and I split from the others and sought out higher ground. We stood near each other and began to summon our zords. "We call upon the power of thunder!" I yelled.

"Pterodactyl Fire-Bird Thunder Zord Power!" Kim yelled as she raised her hands to the sky. Her Zord flew near her in the sky, she held her morpher towards it and she became engulfed in a pink cascade of lights that carried her to her Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!" I yelled, following Kim's example. The might red dragon emerged from the sky, I was engulfed in a cascade of red lights and carried away to Zord. As I arrived, I found myself sitting inside the head of the dragon robot, controlling its every move. I grabbed the joy stick and took off soaring through the skies. I've never felt so powerful in my life. "Alright, Lets get this thing started." I thought. Pressing a few buttons around me, the Dragon Zord blasted out a ball of fire from its mouth, blasting the monster down hard.

"Ugh, Take this Jell-O-head!" Kimberly yelled as the Fire Bird Zord was engulfed by a pink flame and charged towards the monster, blasting through it. It was down for now, but we could only watch as it slowly began to reform. "Okay, this could definitely be a bigger challenge than we thought." She said.

"Gah, Back off clay head!" Aisha yelled as she jabbed a putty through its head. Another one came towards her, she leaped forward and met it head on by kicking it down to the ground. "I could so get used to this." She said punching another in the face making it crumble to pieces.

"Don't get carried away, Aisha." Billy exclaimed as he jumped over a putty and kicked it from behind. Their numbers were crumbling, but it wasn't for long before another squad of them fell from the sky and surrounded them on the park. "They just keep coming!" He yelled. Billy kicked one to the side and another that was in front of him; A putty ran up behind him and knocked him towards the ground.

"Billy! Are you alright?!" Aisha yelled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He replied. The Blue Ranger rose to his feet and summoned a blue energy beam to his hand, "Power Lance!" He yelled. A long blue staff with two blades on the ends formed in his hands. He pulled the lance apart, making two short-bladed rod-like weapons. Billy swung them around him and hit the ones surrounding him pretty hard.

Adam was having some difficulties with the putties, still getting used to fighting these things. He round house kicked two of them, "Get away from me!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly he was slowly becoming surrounded by them. All of the rangers were, I looked down and could only watch this from above. Seeing Adam surrounded just really made me angry, I couldn't let him get hurt if I had anything to do with it. "Ugh, I can't take this. Kim, I'm going down!" I yelled, jerking the control stick and turning my Zord around.

"Alright, Tommy and I will take care of this thing." She yelled. "Wherever he is…" Kim continued to fly around in the sky, waiting for the monster to reform.

"Get back!" Adam yelled, pushing one away. His struggle seemed worthless and they kept piling up on him. "Billy! Aisha! Help!" he called out. He was extremely out numbered, even for a power ranger.

"Adam! Use the Power Axe!" Billy yelled, trying to get to Adam. Aisha was way on the other side of the park and Billy was just cut off. There were at least one hundred of them scattered across the park. I flew in on my Zord, knowing I could take them out faster with its power rather than jumping down from it.

"Alright, Fire ball now!" I yelled. The Dragon released a powerful fire ball that descended down towards the putties around Adam, burning them the ash. The ash began to form a large cloud around the area, I couldn't see if Adam was okay or not. My heart started to spin rapidly, "Oh shit, what did I do?!" I said hitting myself in the helmet.

Suddenly, out of the smoke, a black beam blasted a putty through the air. "Heh, Awesome!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, you alright?"! I yelled through the communicator.

"I'm fine Rocky, thanks for the help!" He yelled back. The smoke began to clear, Adam was running down the hill with the Axe Shotgun, blasting the remaining putties away and killing them with ease. The park was becoming controlled, the putty attack had ended. Just as it did, the Slime Mold monster slowly rose from its grave.

"Guys, its coming back!" Kim yelled, "I'll hold it off, get your asses up here!" She moved the control stick and flew straight for the monster. "Take this!" Kim pressed a button on her control pad and blasted out two pink rays from the zords eyes.

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power!" Adam yelled. The ground slowly began to quake as a giant lion zord surfaced from below the ground.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power!" Billy yelled. A blue beam blasted down from the clouds, and a blue and black carrier zord began to outline and then formed completely.

"Saber-tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power!" Aisha yelled, holding out her arm to the sky as a yellow beam also descended from the clouds. A yellow and black carrier zord similar to Billy's formed. The three rangers held their morphers and teleported into their assault vehicles.

Watching the other rangers enter their vehicles, I really was clueless on what to do right now. "Hey, where's Tommy?" I asked curiously. We weren't exactly winning this battle, and the fact that our team leader was there was definitely a factor to be considered.

"We'll just have to make the Mega Zord without him now." Billy replied. We all agreed and activated the mega zord sequence. It was one of the most fascinating things I've ever seen in my life, all of the zords came together as one gigantic battle unit and me and the other rangers ended up together controlling the thing.

The Slime Monster slowly began to walk up towards us and blasted out two slimy projectiles of ooze towards us. "Brace yourselves guys!" Billy yelled. Soon enough, the attack hit the began zord dead on, making the viewing glass covered in green slime and hard for us too see.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Kim grunted; I admit, it was pretty revolting. Eventually it began to slide off the viewing glass, but the slime had some kind of acidic after effect and suddenly the mega zord began to stop moving. "Oh no, the slime seems to have us paralyzed!" Kim yelled.  
"What do we do now?" Aisha asked, pressing random buttons trying to understand their functions and just trying to be productive.

"We need Tommy, where his he?!" Adam retorted. The Slime monster came forward, its wicked laugh began to haunt all of us. The situation was becoming scarce, we couldn't move and this creature was trying to kill us. It grabbed the mega zord with its arms and began to send off green electric bolts of energy to it.

I remember us all yelling for lack of what to do, we trying to break free but we were still in a death lock. The only thing I could think of was how much I was failing as a ranger already, I bet Jason would know what to do if he was in my situation, I never was much of a leader figure and that's what they were kinda looking up to me as.

"Guys! I'm here!" Tommy yelled through the communications box.

"Where?!" Kim yelled angrily.

"Here." A dozen red energy beams blasted at the Slime monster, sending it flying back into the ground. The White Tiger Megazord quickly approached, standing in front of us for protection until we were ready for get back in the fight. "Sorry it took so long guys, I was kinda ambushed by putties while I was summoning my zord too." He explained. "But enough talk, let's finish this thing! Lightning bolt!" The White Tiger Zord raised its long arms towards the sky and blasted a lightning bolt from the sky and sent it crashing down on the monster.

"Let's get in there!" I yelled. The Thunder Megazord rose from the ground and pulled out the Power Sword. It charged up with electrical energy and with our command, the sword was slashed down at the monster, causing it over charge with energy and combusted on contact. I shuttered with the sight of the slime monster blowing up, covering the ground with an entire veil of ooze.

"Ew, Gross." Kim grunted again. I just laughed in excitement, I destroyed my first monster. We all cheered and patted each others shoulders, which soon became a tradition.

"Great job guys, We did it!" Tommy yelled, approaching the megazord with his. "Let's return to the command center. Moments later, we teleported back, standing in front of our leader, Zordon. I took off my helmet with the other and looked up to the superior being.

"Rangers, I am pleased to inform you that Lord Zedd's onslaught has ended for now. Rest assured in knowing that you won't have to fend off any of his destructive army for awhile. Good work rangers." We looked at each other and smiled with pride. Zordon faded away in a beam of light, leaving us there to do what we wished.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it!" Kim yelled, breaking the ice to the silence. Billy held up his wrist and showed her the time, "Guys, it nearly 7 o'clock; We have to get to the going away party!" Tommy, Billy and Kim jumped up and grabbed their belts.

"Power down!" They called. White, Pink and Blue energy soon surrounded them and slowly began to fade revealing their natural selves and wardrobe. Adam and Aisha turned towards me and we decided to follow their example. I closed my eyes, feeling the power of the red ranger surge through me, I slowly opened my eyes and I could see clear as day without the annoying, yet protective helmet. I looked towards Adam and smiled; He was happy and proud, I loved seeing him this way.

"Alright guys, we have to get going." Tommy said.

"Yeah, This is their last full night here. We have to make the most of it!" Kim replied, slowly becoming more choked up with each word. We all came together and pressed our teleportation devices on our communicators. A cascade of lights began to surround us and soon transported us into Angel Grove park, right outside the Youth Center where the good-bye party was being held. I can honestly say I was a little reluctant to go into the party, even though Adam, Aisha, and I were humbly invited. Seeing my predecessor leave wasn't exactly wonderful, there would be so much pressure now, I held the power of the Red Ranger. But if I could be the successor of any of the rangers, I'm glad it was Jason Lee Scott.

Kimberly locked arms with Tommy and led the way into the party. We could hear the music from outside, it was definitely a celebration and I already knew they would be missed terribly, I was even beginning to miss them and I hardly knew them. I followed closely behind Adam and before I knew it we were there, inside. Balloons filled the sealing, ribbons and confetti could be found in every corner, and people laughing all around, this was definitely an amazing place. I looked over and I saw Kimberly break away from Tommy and immediately run over to Trini who was trying really hard to keep from crying. "Oh my goodness Trini, I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" Kim said, hugging her best friend tightly.

Trini sniffled a little, "You'll be just fine. We'll write each other every week and we'll call each other every weekend. Once you're my friend, you're always my friend." She replied optimistically.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kimberly said as a tear fell from her eyes. I was getting choked up just listening to them. I turned away and walked towards Adam who was just standing alone, as usual.

"Hey…" I said for lack of better words. He looked at me with a half smile, a little baffled that I couldn't come up with anything better to say.

"Hey…" He mocked back.

"This is definitely…different." I replied. He nodded his head but didn't look at me. I could tell he was thinking about something. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

His dark brown eyes traveled to meet mine, "Nothing you don't already know or feel." He replied. I was a little upset that he wasn't being much more open, but I didn't want to nag him so I just nodded my head and didn't say anything more. I glanced over and my stomach became light, Jason was walking over towards me. Now, I have to admit, Jason was a hot guy and I definitely had some big shoes to fill.

" Umm, 'ey Rocky, can I talk to ya for a second man?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, gulping. I followed him outside of the Youth Center and he sat down on one of the benches on the outside. I sat down on the same bench but allowing a foot of space between us.

"I'll tell ya something…this whole thing is absolutely crazy. I never thought I'd be given this kind of opportunity…and I never thought I'd be leaving something like this behind…" He began.

"Yeah…But you deserve it…and I'm definitely going to try my hardest to not let you down." I replied.

"You couldn't let me down even if you tried. Zordon chose you to replace me, I have no worries that the team is in any kind of danger." He replied but his voice became softer, I could tell he was really upset by this; I could never imagine just picking up and changing my whole life altogether, but in my own way I was. "You and the others are going to get close really soon. Don't be afraid to open up to them. You're friends first, Power Rangers second. You're apart of a team now, and if they don't know you…you won't work well with them."

I was immediately shocked that Jason was having this kind of discussion with me and not ragging on me about much work I had to do. He was really empathetic which gave me much more respect for him as a whole.

"Promise?" He asked.

I slowly nodded my head, "Promise." He took in a deep breath and stood up. I could tell he was holding back some tears. He put on a smile and looked at me.

"Well, I'd better get back in there. I'm one of the reasons why its happening." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I replied.

"But, its not really a good-bye party without all my friends in there." He held out his hand towards mine and pulled me up to my feet. He patted me on the shoulder and together we walked back into the party. Our power ranger group was all together, laughing and crying both. Even Adam was apart of it. Jason and I soon joined, Adam looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"If only you knew…" I thought to myself. Everything from this moment on would be different. I was apart of the legendary heroine group that protected the planet from dark forces. I was apart of a group of friends whose friendship was golden. I was in love with one of my best friends, and for once I had no control over how my life was going to be. Alls I can say is, come what may. Jason would have thought the same thing.


	2. Love is semiblind

-1The excitement, thrill, and drama that I've undergone just in the past week seems to outshine practically every exhilarating experience I've ever had in life. Last week I was just normal Rocky DeSantos. Now I was the Red Ranger. Among the normal responsibilities of just being a teenager, I also had the additional task of protecting the innocent from the forces of darkness. Did I just say that? Damn. RING! RING! I've still got to get used to these annoying school bells.

The school day had finally ended. Thank goodness. I knew that school was important and all but I couldn't help but be really anxious about my new responsibility. Plus, the class that I was currently in was the only class out of my entire day that I saw neither Adam, Aisha or the rest of my new friends. I grabbed my book-bag and followed the rest of the students out of the door.

"Hey everyone! Don't forget! Vise-Versa Dance tonight!!!" A girl started yelling in the halls. My eyes turned to a vibrant flyer that was posted on the wall right beside me. I completely forgot about the dance. I remember last week when everyone was talking about it. It was like a Sadie Hawkins dance, where the girls would ask the guys. And I remember that I was a little bit frustrated because every since we got here, girls began to swoon Adam like it was feeding time at the zoo.

Truth be told, I've got quite a few requests to go with lovely girls. But if only they knew how I really felt about them. I merely told them that I was busy that night and couldn't attend when the truth was that I really wanted to go with Adam. I sighed and continued to walk down the hall where I saw Aisha arguing with her locker…again.

"Ugh, Stupid thing! Open! Come on now!" She angrily protested and it seemed jammed. I walked over and leaned my back against one of the neighboring lockers, looking at her and smiling. Mocking her dismay. "Don't even Rocky. You won't be a male anymore if do." She threatened. I laughed. I always admired her sense of humor, luckily I knew her well enough that I could tell when she was being serious or not, if she was, I wouldn't of laughed.

"Would you like a hand?" I asked with a mocking grin. Her dark, brown eyes met with mine and narrowed. Without looking away from me, she raised her arm and hit the locker with the back of her hand. The locker seemed to have finally submitted and popped open.

"No." She said with a victorious tone. She placed her bag in her locker and closed it. It seemed as if she didn't have homework over the weekend. Lucky her. I rolled my eyes. As soon as she closed it, we slowly took off together and walked down the hallways. "So, Rocky. Have you found a date for the dance yet?" She asked me curiously.

"Nope. I'm probably not going to go."

She stopped in her tracks and clothes-lined my chest with her arm, preventing me from continuing as well. "Say what?!" She asked.

"Well, unlike some of us at this school. I have homework that I would like to get done as soon as I can." I replied, hoping that excuse was good enough. She lowered her arm and just continued walking.

"Whatever." She replied in an irritable tone. I walked with her out of the school and down to the Youth Center where the others had seemed to have already met up. Aisha and I entered the doors and saw Billy sitting a table that had six chairs around it, which would probably be where all of us would sit. I looked over and saw Kimberly starring off into the distance, biting her lip. I stopped my pace and turned to see what she was starring at.

"You're pretty good, Adam." Tommy grunted in the distance. I saw one of the hottest things in the world. Adam was shirtless and in long, spacious, black training pants sparring with Tommy. It seemed as if Kim was starring at Tommy, which was fine with me. I was more distracted by the beauty of Adams physique. I immediately looked away and continued walking as soon as I saw Kim's gaze turn towards me. "Shit…" I thought to myself. I couldn't let myself be caught, especially by someone who doesn't really even know me very well. I walked over to the table and sat down in an empty chair. Aisha was looking around at all the guys, she was easily entertained. Billy seemed to be working on a project that looked pretty complex. I would considering asking but I felt that I would only feel stupid in the process.

"How are you today, Rocky?" He spoke up, noticing my arrival.

"I'm fine." I spoke out without really thinking. It didn't matter too much, I didn't care for small talk. "Yourself?"

"Ditto." He replied, seeming more interested in his project than conversation with me anyhow. It was definitely weird being around Billy, Kim, and Tommy. I knew that it would definitely take some time for all of us to get used to working together, but I didn't think it would be this hard.

"Good job boys!" Kimberly said, leading Tommy and Adam back up to the steps and to the table. Adam sat next to me and Kim and Tommy sat next to each other, naturally. Kim smiled at Tommy and turned her gaze to me. She had an ominous look in her eyes, almost as if she knew how I really felt about Adam and curved a smile across her lips.

"So, Adam, you got a date with to the dance yet?" Aisha spoke up, breaking the silence once again as she normally always did.

"No. Not me." Adam said in his quiet, shy tone. I listened to this intently and refrained with all of my strength to smile from it. It seemed that Adam and I were the only ones to not have dates. Billy and Aisha were going with people that they had in their previous classes. I really just wanted so much to ask Adam to go to the dance as my date with me so bad, but I couldn't.

"Wow, you and Rocky both." Aisha said. "You two need to really get with it."

"Eh, Aisha, if it happens, it happens. If not, there will be other dances I'm sure." He replied softly. Aisha grunted and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Mhm." She replied. Suddenly, a bunch of students seemed to be forming all around the sparing mats. It seemed as if they were all intrigued by something or someone. We all turned and stood for a closer look. It appeared to be a girl with long, flowing, brunette hair and brown eyes practicing a well choreographed martial arts routine on the mat. I even have to admit, she looked amazing, all of her moves so well developed and in sync, it seemed unreal for just a teenager but we all over looked that.

"Wow…" Adam sighed. That killed it for me. He was fascinated which meant that he has a crush and which would also mean agony for me. Minutes passed and soon the routine ended. The mystery girl seemed to have noticed Adam to, not taking her eyes off of him every time she would turn his direction. Finally, the crowd soon parted and applause ceased. I watched helplessly as she soon came up to speak to us. I knew what was coming, so I went ahead and sat back down, but still listened.

"Hi…" She said with a polite tone and smile. I already hated her.

"Hi." He replied back just as polite. He started to blush a little bit as they seemed to be interested in each other. I took a sip of my drink that Ernie, the juice-bar manager had brought to me, trying to keep my emotions suppressed.

"Those moves were really good. Who are you?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry." She said, not really paying attention to Kim though. "I'm Samantha. I'm new here, and I really don't have any friends. I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys for awhile." She replied, only focusing on Adam.

"Sure…I'm sort of new here too." Adam replied. I clenched my fist. I can't believe I was getting jealous over this but I was. She was getting under my skin and I didn't even know her. She smiled and walked up the steps, standing next to Adam. He let her have his seat, which was right next to me. So not only did I not like her, but I had to sit next to her. He pulled up another chair and they began to have small talk. I ignored the best that I could. I took out my homework and began to work on it, anything was better than listening to them talk.

About an hour passed and they were laughing and giggling. Aisha didn't say much but she was watching in wonder, happy for Adam. Billy was still working on his project and Kim and Tommy left a bit ago, probably to go make out or train. I envied their moments. "Well, yeah. I've been doing martial arts for a long time. Would you like to go train with me for a little bit? It would be nice to have a sparring buddy." Samantha asked Adam.

"Umm, sure. We can go to the park and…"

"Perfect. Let's go now." Samantha finished, getting up quickly and taking Adams hand, pulling him outside with her. Aisha stood up smiling.

"Adam, is it okay if I go too?" She asked. Samantha stopped and glared back, I don't think Aisha noticed but if she did there would be hell to pay.

"Umm…" Samantha uttered in dismay.

"Sure, C'mon Aisha." Adam replied generously.

"Oh, sure yeah…" Samantha spoke up. She seemed really fake, but then again, most high school girls were. I buried my face back into my text book and tried to get focused again after they left.

About two hours went by and Mrs. Appleby was trying to get all of the students out of the youth center so the decorators could come in and set up for the party that would take place in three hours. Kim and Tommy came over to grab their things and all of us began to pack up quietly. "How are you my dears?" Mrs. Appleby spoke up.

"We're great." Kim replied.

"Are you all ready for the dance?" She asked peevishly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well, most of us. It seems that Adam is going with the new girl, Samantha." She replied with a smile. But her smile soon curved to pale look as Mrs. Appleby looked utterly confused.

"I'm sorry dear, you must be mistaken. The last new girl to enroll was Aisha." She said. She shook her and shrugged her shoulders. She had to get the rest of the students out of there. My heart began racing, who was that girl that took off with my crush? I already didn't like her, but now I loathed her just because I could.

"Okay that's weird…" Tommy said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense. She said she was new here…but Mrs. Appleby would know if there was a new student here or not." Kimberly pointed out.

"Yeah…it's official, something's not right." I said. We all agreed and quickly grabbed our stuff, heading into one of the empty hallways of the building.

"Alright. We need to find them incase something unnatural is at work here. Does anyone know where they went exactly?" Billy asked, trying to organize a plan. The truth was, I knew exactly where they were. They were at the park, but I shook my head.

"Here, why don't you guys go to the Power Chamber and see if Zordon knows anything. I'm going to go run my book-bag into my locker and I'll meet you guys there in a few." I suggested.

"Alright. See you soon." Kimberly said. She took Tommy's hand and ran towards another empty part of the building where the three of them could teleport. I did do half of what I told them. I did quickly throw my book-bag in my locker but then I quickly ran with all my speed to the park. I saw Adam and Aisha in the distance but they weren't alone. I hid behind a tree and observed everything.

The park was empty except for putty patrol and two golden armored warriors. One of them resembled Samantha a great deal. She had gold armor all over her body, and a gold helmet that went over the top of her head that resembled a scorpion stinger. She also wielded a bladed boomerang type weapon and held it to Aisha's throat who was tied up against the three. The other was a fully golden armored warrior who I knew as Goldar. He had Adam by the throat and was choking him.

"You are powerless to stop me power ranger! Mwahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as well did the other warrior. Adam was kicking and struggling with all of his might, but to no avail. I couldn't sit and watch anymore, I had to help.

I held out my hand and summoned my morpher, a red beam of light soon outlined it and it appeared. "Its Morphing time!" I yelled. I held the morpher in front of me. "Tyrannosaurus!" I yelled. A red beam of light surged from the morpher and surrounded me in my battle uniform. Without even calling for it, I summoned the mighty, power sword that the Red Ranger wielded and ran towards Goldar. I slashed him with my sword quickly without him having enough time to get away.

He dropped Adam to the ground as he fell back. Adam was already weak from the choking and was rendered unconscious. I only grew angrier. The putty's came straight for me. I raised my sword to them and fought back hard. I took out two of them with just one slash.

"Hold it!" The girl warrior yelled. I turned to find her bladed weapon pressing against Aisha's throat. "If you make one more move, she's history." She yelled. I looked over to Aisha who was struggling to break free as well, but the magical rope that tied her up was too strong for her to escape without her powers. I stopped. "Good boy…I see you're not as strong as Jason. He never would have let it go this easy." She scowled.

"Don't listen to her, Rocky!" Aisha yelled back. This chick was definitely evil and hit below the belt with that remark. Maybe I wasn't as strong as Jason was. I don't think I ever could be. But, I wasn't weak either. I kneeled down to the ground as if to submit. The warrior faltered for a bit, I quickly took out my blaster and fired at her. She quickly evaded the attack but as away from Aisha. "Phew…" Aisha sighed.

I quickly rose to my feet and ran towards Goldar and the other warrior. They double teamed me, and I admit it was tough, but I couldn't back down. My sword clicked and clanged with theirs every second. I was fighting desperately to keep Adam and Aisha safe. "You will not hurt them!" I yelled.

"Ugh…Stupid ropes…who ties you up with a glowing rope? Come on now!" Aisha yelled, trying to break free. "Adam…wake up! Adam wake up!" She yelled. I looked over to still see Adam laying on the ground, unconscious. I quickly turned back after realizing I broke focus and was slashed by both of them. I felt the hits and they hurt like hell.

"Ahh!!!" I yelled as I fell back. Goldar swung his sword down on me but I blocked it quick enough, holding his sword back with mine. I kicked his knee inward and blasted him back with my laser. I tried to get away and get to Adam as fast as I could. The warrior grabbed my arm and swung me into another tree.

"Good bye my darling!" She yelled raising her weapon, about to finish me off so to speak when suddenly an arrow came soaring through the air hitting her arm. "Ouch!" She yelled backing up a bit. Then another arrow came, and another, and another hitting her in the chest plate, making her back off.

"Hold it right there Scorpina!" Kimberly yelled in the distance. She and the others were fully transformed. I looked over and watched her release another arrow from her power bow hitting Scorpina in the center of her helmet, knocking her back. Tommy and Billy flipped forward and began to repel the putty's.

"Rocky! Hello?! Get me out of this thing!" Aisha yelled. I ran over to her and sliced the rope down with my sword. She was free and quickly stretched. "Its morphing time!" She yelled after summoning her morpher. "Saber-Tooth Tiger!" within moments she became the Yellow ranger. She joined Tommy and Billy who were now fighting off Goldar and Scorpina as well.

"Are you INSANE?! Whatever happened to meeting us at the command center?" Kimberly yelled at me as soon as she caught up with me.

"I'm sorry…"

"Well you should be! We're your teammates! You don't lie to us, Jason!" She yelled. I looked at her. Her words pierced through my heart. Not only was she yelling at me, but she called me Jason. The original red ranger. I heard her gasp through her helmet, she obviously didn't mean to call me that, but I could tell that I wasn't the person she wanted to be fighting with. I wasn't Jason.

"Lets just get through this, Okay?" I said, quickly turning away from her. I swung my sword and slashed Scorpina across the back. She yelled in pain and I just kicked her harder. "You hurt my friends. You lead them into a trap, SAMANTHA?" I yelled. She looked at me, knowing that I knew it was her. She swung back at me with her weapon and I blasted her three times in the stomach region with my blaster and then quickly round-house kicked her across the face.

The spiraled through the air and landed on her back on the hard ground. I stood over her, holding the sword to her neck. She began laughing, "Sorry, Power Ranger. Another day!" She yelled as she began to disappear as did Goldar and the rest of the putty's. I grunted in anger and ran over to Adam who was still knocked out.

"Adam! Adam!" I yelled. I was so worried it wasn't even funny. I took off my helmet quickly and put my hands on his shoulders, shaking him profusely "Wake up!" I yelled. He wasn't. He was still breathing, but he was suffering from serious injuries due to Goldar. I wanted to cry, but I refused. I was holding back tears with all of my might.

"Rocky! Put you helmet back on! People are coming!" Tommy yelled. I wasn't paying attention. "If they see you our secret will be exposed. Come on! Now!" He yelled. I still didn't do anything, I kept trying to wake Adam up.

Tommy ran over with the others and surrounded us. Kim picked up my helmet. Tommy pressed a button on his communicator that caused all six of us to teleport to the command center immediately. Adam still wasn't awake. They other rangers immediately powered down to their original clothing and we all surrounded him. I didn't know what to do. That very moment I wish that we never became power rangers, I wish that I didn't let myself talk Adam into it, maybe then he wouldn't of been hurt.

"Alpha, Zordon, Adam isn't waking up!" Aisha yelled.

"Ayi! Ayi! Ayi!" Alpha 5 yelled in panic. "Zordon?"

"Alpha, use the atomic healing ray." Zordon commanded. Alpha quickly pressed a button on one of the computers and a white light appeared in its hands, revealing was looked like a ray gun. "Rangers, Stand back."

"What are you gonna do to him?" I yelled. I was so worried I knew they could all notice me holding back tears.

"Rocky, just back off and listen for once here!" Tommy yelled, pulling me back. I powered down shortly after and watched Alpha blast a white light at Adam. The light engulfed him and then sunk into his body. There was a moment of pure silence, but sure enough it worked. Adam grunted in pain and slowly opened his eyes. They blinked a lot due to the amount of light in the power chamber.

"Oh my gosh. Adam you're awake!" Aisha yelled, quickly kneeling down and giving him a hug as he stood up.

"Ow…what happened?" He asked, aching in pain.

"Adam, you were tricked by one of Lord Zedd's warriors, Scorpina. She lead you into a trap that nearly cost you your life." Zordon explained.

"Yeah, I remember that." He said. "But how am I not…a goner?" He asked.

"Oh, Rocky came in the nick of time to save us both! If he hadn't we might not be here right now!" Aisha spoke up. Adam looked at me with a look I've never seen before. My heart began to melt feeling his gaze upon me and I finally was able to fight back the tears of worry.

"That is true. Rocky is responsible for your rescue, but he did it solo and not with his teammates. Rocky, you have to understand that there is strength in numbers. And if Alpha couldn't of found you in time, you might have been lost as well. You mustn't lie to your teammates."

"Yeah, Rocky. What was up with that?" Kim asked. "If you knew where they were, why didn't you just have us all go together?"

I didn't know what to say to that. The real answer was that I wanted to beat the crap out of the girl who toyed with Adams emotions and almost got him killed. But I had to think of something quick. "Well…I…just, I thought I heard Adam say they were going to the park, but didn't know for sure. I didn't want us to go there and them not be there, so I figured if we split up and you found them someplace else, I could have met you there." I explained. Sadly enough, it actually sounded plausible.

"Still, Rocky. You shouldn't of lied to us. And I'm telling you now. Don't do it again." Tommy instructed. I really didn't like his tone, but he was the leader of us and I had to listen. I nodded my head and just took it all. I didn't mind the punishment. I was relieved that Adam was okay.

Later that night, after all the excitement had occurred we all went back to the youth center, where the dance had just begun. Kim, Aisha, Tommy, and Billy were already ready to go in and have fun. I waved them off and began to walk off in the other direction towards my house. My mom wouldn't be home right now, She'd be working late at her office until about midnight, So I would be alone until she got home. As I was walking, I heard Adams voice call out to me. My heart stopped and I turned.

"Rocky. Where do you think you're going?!" He said walking up to me. "You didn't think I'd let you go without explaining yourself did you?" He asked peevishly. I didn't know what to say. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was flirting, but I'd have to be dreaming.

"Explain what?" I asked for lack there of anything better to say. He looked at me and smiled.

"Explain to me what was going on with you earlier today, you just seemed so mad, and at the power chamber you looked like you were near crying because of what happened." He said. I really wish I could dodge these questions because I really wanted to tell him the truth and couldn't. "Well?"

"Its just…when you fear you're going to lose a good friend…it gets to ya." I started. He seemed to buy it. "Adam, You're one of my best friends…and I would do anything to make sure you would never get hurt. Just like Aisha." I finished. I patted him on the shoulder as straight guys would and tried to dodge the subject again.

"Oh…" He said. "Okay…" he sighed. He looked down as we kept walking and he was watching the ground for the better half of 10 minutes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't look at me. He didn't speak a word. I was getting worried and frustrated at the same time.

"Is it okay if I spend the night at your place tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm…Yeah, you know you can. Will your parents care?" I replied. He shook his head and began to follow me home. Just as it appeared my mom was still at work. I opened the door and turned on the light. Adam closed the door and locked it behind him. I sat down on the couch and leaned back. I was tired, I couldn't hide that if I tried. He sat down next to me and starred at me with his dark, beautiful eyes.

"Rocky…" He sighed. I looked back over, my body began to tremble.

"Ye--yes Adam?" I replied, barely.

"Is there something you're not telling me? I just get this feeling that you're hiding something from me…" He asked. I was in shock. He could read me like a book, but I couldn't say anything. I just couldn't.

"No…" I sighed. I wouldn't of even believed me, but I couldn't do any better. "Like what?" I asked trying to gain some composure. But it all soon ended.

"This…" Adam slowly leaned over the couch towards me and met his soft lips with mine. They were softer than I could ever imagine. For a good 20 seconds he was there kissing me, not that I cared. But I was so confused. I pulled back for a bit. "Why…?" He asked.

"Wait…wait! Aren't you straight, Adam?!" I asked, I was freaking out. He took my hand and held it in his.

"Rocky, I honestly don't know…but I know that I feel really different around you…I've felt this way about anyone else before now…especially not a guy…" He replied. My mouth dropped wide open. I can't believe this was happening, this was one of the happiest moments of my life. "When I saw your face today at the Youth Center and Command Center…I felt like you loved me…that's why you were so angry and protective…and…it's hard to explain…but even though I was unconscious…I could your warm embrace, and I've never felt so safe…" He finished.

"…I…" I was literally speechless. The boy who I fell in love with since day one had just kissed me and called me on every move that I had made and everything I had felt. "Adam…I do have strong feelings for you too…I love you…and that's why I've always been so protective over you…" I said.

"How do you know…its love?" He asked.

I've thought about that question before long and hard. Love is definitely tricky and even trickier to define, "Adam, You know you're in love when you can't sleep, because finally reality is better than your dreams…" I said, and I can't believe how smooth that came out either. "I've always felt that way about you."

Adam held my hand tighter not taking his gaze off of mine for an instant. "Rocky…this is still very different from me…but if I didn't do this now I didn't know what I was going to do." He said. I leaned back up towards him and held him close, just as I always have wanted to. I leaned back, we looked into each other eyes, resting our foreheads together. Adam moved upward kissing me again once more and I loved every second of it.

He pulled away this time and stood up, still not letting go of my hand. He pulled me up from the couch and lead me back to my room. I often would have to blink more than once to make sure this wasn't a dream. I closed my bedroom door. Adam slowly pulled off his black shirt and then unbuttoned mine. He leaned in and kissed me, backing me up onto my bed where he lay on top of me. I knew from this moment on, everything was going to change now.


End file.
